Background to His Story
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: Just a little back story on how McCoy got his nickname... One shot.


**Background to His Story**

_***Disclaimer.. I Don't own anything related to star trek. That belongs to the genus Gene Roddenberry**_

* * *

It was a cool April evening in Georgia. The hospital was very quiet for a Friday night but that was a good thing for the country Doctor.

"Doctor McCoy I'm done with room 126. May I take my leave?" "Yes Linda see you tomorrow." McCoy leaned back in his chair thinking about the day. He saved 3 lives today due to his quick thinking.

But tonight just didn't seem right. He was married to Jocelyn for years now he had a sweet doughtier named Joanna. But something was off tonight. The date was _**7-26-2255 **_and all McCoy could do was wish he was home now.

He didn't know why but now something in his heart told him something bad was going to happen. "Leonard. You here?" "Yeah Dylan whats up." "Well boss told me you can leave now." "Ahh OK. See ya kiddo" "Bye."

McCoy road home with a country station playing on his car's radio. "Darn stop lights." He hit the side of the wheel as he came to a stop in the line of cars waiting to leave the intersection.

When he got home there was a new car parked out side of his house. "Dose she have guessed? She normally tells me. Huh." McCoy stayed outside for a few minuets to enjoy the fresh air then turned to walk in.

What he walked in to was his wife of a very long time on another guys lap lock lipped.

_** "JOCELYN!**_ What the...How could you? " "Leonard it's not what you think." "NO.. It looks like you tonsil resoling that guy."

McCoy eyes were red with anger,hurt and betrayal. "I'm Bret." The guy said standing up and extending his arm to McCoy to shake. "Are you her brother?" "No I am her husband. Ant I or did you deiced I'm not good enough

"Leonard that's not it."

"HUSBAND? You said you were single. I'm leaving. Lesson I'm sorry man I didn't know" "Yeah what ever." Would ya just leave already?" "Oh yeah sorry bye."

"So how was your day at work to day?" Jocelyn asked sweetly. "Oh I saved some life's gave meds and I DON'T WONT TO TALK ABOUT WORK RIGHT NOW!"

"Shush Joanna's asleep." "We need to talk now outside." With that McCoy went outside to wait for her.

"What the heck was that?" "Well he was nice and.." "I'm your husband. Don't you love me anymore?"

"well Leonard when you put it like that I really don't know anymore we've been together so long I think were drifting." "Drifting.. Drifting..We have a kid together and were Drifting?" "Yes Leonard I think and I'm sorry but were done." "What did I do to deserve this? What did Joanna do?"

"You both did nothing. It's not you It's me." "Yeah like I've never heard that before." Jocelyn took off the wedding ring and put it in his hand. "Were done we both need to face up. I will get the papers tomorrow."

"What the heck and I so post to tell our eight year old in there?" "I really don't know you figure it out. You have always been better with her then I was" with that she walked back in and started to pack her things.

McCoy was still siting on the pouch when she came back out. "Good bye Leonard." McCoy said nothing. How could you say anything? "I knew something bad was going to happen but not this."

Maybe a hour and a half latter he went back in to the house. Joanna was siting on a chair in front of the TV watching a old western TV show.

"Hay sweaty why are you up this late?" "Mom was stomping around and complaining like she dose sometimes"

"Oh. Hay you wont some popcorn?" "Yes please." McCoy walked back with two bowls of buttered popcorn. "Daddy?" "Yes dear." "She isn't coming back is she?" (**sight**) "Well I hoped to tell you a little sugar coated but no sweaty she ant."

"I guess I'll just be you and me then" "Yes darling It will" "Maybe you can find someone better and nicer." "Joanna said looking up at him with sweet caring eyes. "Yeah maybe I can."

"You will some day." "Thank you you warm a old doctor's heart."

A few years passed and Joanna went to live with her aunt and uncle. Not because she didn't wont to live with her dad.

She heard that he was offered a star fleet enrollment to the space academe and she wanted him to go and hopefully get on to a big space ship like the U.S.S Enterprise. (Ironic)

That was three years ago and now he was brooding the U.S.S Enterprise along with his two friends Spock a half Vulcan and Kirk a route human like himself.

Kirk was to be the star ship caption in charge of the whole ship. Spock was to be the chef sconce officer and himself he was now the chef medical officer of a star ship not a normal hospital doctor.

"Ya know Jim I think my little girl was right things are looking up for this old country doctor." "It's good to hear that your happy Bones" "Thanks Jim"

"May I ask a question of you two?" Spock said with a look on his face that said I'm going to ask anyway so say yes.

"Sure Spock whats on your mind?" Kirk said as he sat down at a table next to his new C.M.O and C.S.O. "Well I was wondering why you call Leonard Bones?"

"Because Spock when I started all I had left was my bones" With that said kirk started to chuckle at the raised eyebrow-ed Spock looking at them.

"You both are highly illogical." Now McCoy was laughing as well at the logical Vulcan.

"Illogical."

The End!

* * *

This was my first star trek fan fiction EVER. I hope to write more so please review and tell me what you think. :)

_**Thanks goes to xXSassybratXx for help and stuff. :)**_

**(Remember I use flames to fuel the ship!) **


End file.
